Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting system.
A light emitting device (LED) may be implemented by combining a p-n junction diode, which has a characteristic converting an electrical energy to a light energy, with Group III and V elements of a Periodic Table. The LED may implement various colors by adjusting a composition ratio of a compound semiconductor.
Three LEDs (i.e., red LED, green LED, and blue LED) that respectively emit light having red, green, and blue colors (three primary colors) may be combined with each other, a yellow phosphor (using phosphors such as yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) and terbium aluminum garnet (TAG)) may be added to the blue LED, or three-colored (red/green/blue) phosphors may be applied to an UV LED to realize a white LED package.
However, in a related art white LED package using a phosphor, the phosphor within an encapsulating material may be precipitated on a bottom of the LED package as time passed after molding. Thus, there is a limitation that the phosphor is non-uniformly distributed around the LED chip to wide a distribution of a color temperature.
Also, according to a related art, the phosphor may have a distribution area relatively greater than an area of an LED. Thus, there is a limitation that the phosphor is non-uniformly distributed around the LED to wide the distribution of the color temperature.